


Avengers Shenanigans.

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual, Chicken McNuggets, Confessions, Dares are Smut, Drank - Freeform, Drink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Honesty, Just for the hell of it, Maybe lies, Odd Requests, Pansexual, Rock and Roll, Sex, Smut, Truth is Fluff, Truth or Dare, Truths, dares, drunk, more tags to come, no drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Truth or Dare with the Avengers couldn't be THAT bad of an idea, right? I mean, even if you don't play it safe and choose dare instead of truth, what's the worst that could possibly happen?</p><p>I apologize for anything that may happen in this series, this is basically just a thing for me when I have downtime or need a break from my other fics, as it's something I can definitely DEFINITELY have fun with ;)<br/>Truth is Fluff<br/>Dare is Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your backstory and Let the games Begin!

Lounging around the main living room in Stark Tower would seem like a dream come true for anybody. Spending time with the heroes who saved New York and the world? That was almost an impossible wish for even the richest and most famous of people. 

Fortunately for you, that dream was a reality, and that wish was your life. You'd first been introduced to the Avengers on your 19th birthday - coincidentally the day New York was attacked . Your father, a close friend of Nick Fury, had been an agent in the field, but he was killed in the battle of New York. Fury, who'd seen you as a daughter already, immediately made arrangements to take you in. You had a job and were planning on going to college, but when your father was killed you were temporarily broken.

Trying to pick up the pieces and help you move on, Fury thought it would be a good idea to keep you around the Avengers team. They'd all known your father pretty well, so they accepted you wholeheartedly the moment you were introduced. One thing led to another and Tony had hired you to be his replacement secretary, since his previous one had left due to being pregnant and wanting to raise her family while her husband worked. You accepted, eager to be apart of the team, even if it just meant you were going to bring papers back and forth during meetings and keep Tony's booze in check.

Nobody really knew the things your father had taught you - and you could hold your own during a fight pretty well. He'd been teaching you how to fight and defend yourself, how to read your opponent or attacker, and how to smooth talk your way out of practically anything since you could walk and talk. You were a bright girl from the start, and were always eager to learn from the biggest role model in your life.

Another thing he taught you, was how to control and hide your powers. You'd been gifted/cursed with the talent of telekinesis, teleportation, the ability to read and occasionally control weaker minds, along with of course invisibility. Neither you nor your father knew where it came from, whether it was due to your mother's troubled pregnancy and death in order to keep you alive, or something else, you didn't know. What you did know, was just how important it was to keep it a secret. You didn't want to be discovered, you just wanted to be normal...and that's what your father had worked so hard to achieve for you throughout your life. How exactly he'd managed to keep you under the radar of the very people he worked for, you had no clue, but you loved him for his dedication to letting you be a normal girl.

Nobody knew what you were capable of, until you'd been walking down the street to get some fresh air, and were held up at knife point. Steve had been coming back from a run, and was about to come to your aid, but froze when he watched the scene before him unfold. It started when you batted your eyelashes up at the man, who faltered briefly. He immediately regained his composure, but the distraction was small enough to give you the chance to lash up with your hand and twist his hand holding the knife away from your neck, flipping his arm around and wrenching his shoulder so hard you knew you'd popped it out of place.

The man had screamed like a little girl, collapsing next to the knife on the pavement, and you knelt down to tie his shoelaces together before pulling out your phone and calling 911, calmly telling the operator you'd dislocated a man's shoulder when he'd tried to attack you with a knife, and he was currently crying like a little bitch on the pavement. The operator, who was a man, obviously was trying to hold back a laugh at your choice of words, and he dispatched both an officer and an ambulance. You politely thanked him, then turned to head back to the tower, when you spotted Steve standing there with his jaw hanging open and a confused look of shock settled on his face. 

You froze when he'd found his footing and started walking toward you, immediately launching into a bunch of questions. You'd been hoping to avoid this day, as you really did enjoy the normal sort of routine you'd settled into of not having everyone think you were a psycho that would snap your arm. Kindergarten was rough enough for you to learn how to hide what you were capable of, and you'd managed to continue to train with your father, but never have to actually use the skills he taught you in public. 

The only public incidents you'd ever had, were around people you didn't know and would never see again. Knife incidents like this, being mugged, stalkers, those sort of things in alleys you used to walk home from school by and what you would see on the news. Even then, you hadn't used your powers, only used your training to keep yourself safe. 

At least you hadn't broken your 13 year streak of not using your powers in public today, especially with Steve watching. That would have been even harder to explain. Once the guy who'd tried attacking you was gone, you went back into the tower, Steve hot on your heels as he continued to ask you questions, such as where you'd learned to do that and when, not to mention how long you'd been hiding your talent for kicking ass. (Although obviously not phrased like that for America's Angel, you just weren't going to make your thoughts innocent enough to recall his exact words.)

Tony had been in the lobby looking for you, and overheard Steve asking where you'd learned to fight, so of course he'd jumped on the bandwagon of following you around while you tried to ignore two Avengers begging you for an answer to any one of their questions once Steve had filled Tony in, and then in the elevator Clint had been inside, so HE joined in.

Long story short, it ended up having every single member of the team, along with Bucky, and even Loki following you up to your room. Finally, you'd given up, as they all knew the story, and Tony even managed to get into the security footage of the building across the street to see the video evidence of you kicking bad guy booty. You plopped yourself down on the floor, and everyone except for Loki followed suit, crossing their legs expectantly like a bunch of six year olds preparing for show and tell in kindergarten.

"Alright...I really didn't want to have this conversation...like ever, cuz I like being normal...but I guess it's too late for that huh?" Everyone nodded eagerly. Hell, even Natasha was looking excited to learn where and when you'd become such a badass.

You told your story, about how your dad began teaching you how to protect yourself, how it escalated into full on fight tactics and manipulation skills to avoid being hurt, and how on the first day of kindergarten you'd made the mistake of letting a girl get close enough to your hair to pull it, causing you to lash out and break her arm, just because you'd been surprised.

Everyone listened in silence, even Tony was quiet, keeping his usual antics to himself while he listened to how your father would train you after school every day when he was home from work, and how he'd tell you wild stories of how he almost got hurt on a mission, and how to prevent the same thing from happening to you. You learned from his mistakes, and that was pretty cool for you.

By the end, you'd managed to leave out every detail involving your powers, focusing solely on your physical and mental capabilities that were NOT supernatural or superhuman. Loki had been watching you with his arms crossed, obviously thinking something. You narrowed your eyes, ignoring your cardinal rule of letting your mind wander to the point of invading other's thoughts, and letting yourself intrude his mind. You flinched when he spoke, but realized it wasn't him speaking, it was his thoughts...shit.

Him being magic, he'd somewhat been able to detect the same aura on you, from the beginning. He hadn't said a word, figuring there was a reason for your secrecy, and he was waiting for you to slip up and reveal yourself to him by accident. When you'd tried to hear his thoughts, he'd been waiting for it, and the moment you flinched, he grinned.

"Y/n, open the door." Loki said suddenly, and everyone turned to him. You blinked, turning to open it, but he appeared beside you and stopped your hand. "You know how I meant for you to open it." He said lowly. Thor stepped forward to intervene, but you glared at Loki, waving Thor off. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you asked me to open the door and I'm opening it. Are you manstruating right now or something and can't make up your mind?" You asked, and Tony let out a snort. Bruce was watching you quietly, obviously suspecting something. Natasha and Clint exchanged a glance, Pietro and Wanda had backed up a few steps, Thor was frozen in place, and Steve, Bucky, and Sam were watching the two of you speak as though it were a heated tennis match.

"Now now Y/n, feigning innocence will not do you good here, you and I both know that." He said in a sultry tone, causing you to rip your hand away from him.

"Brother..." Warned Thor, and Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't Brother me, Thor. You know as well as me there's something about her that's not normal, I'm sure Miss Maximoff over here can detect that as well." Loki replied, and Thor paused, glancing at you, then at Wanda. You swallowed a lump forming in your throat, reaching back to twist the doorknob. Loki flicked his wrist and it locked from the inside. You let out a growl, glaring at him again. 

"Loki I swear to god if you do-" You began, but he cut you off.

"Swearing to me will do you no good. It's best to just admit what you're hiding, your friends surely deserve that, do they not? You've come so far as to admit you're trained in such a way that the redhead is, why not come out with the whole truth?" He asked in a smooth voice. You glanced back at everyone, feeling a bit of guilt settle in the pit of your stomach.

You sighed, shaking your head, flicking your wrist. The door unlocked and swung open, causing everyone but Wanda and Loki to stumble backward. Even Thor was startled. Tony had been snickering every so often, enjoying the argument you were having with Loki, but he'd stopped, nearly choking on his own tongue when he'd seen the door open without you touching it.

Clint had been the first to speak, breaking the silence. 

"So...you're definitely going to be a superhero now..." And Natasha jabbed him in the ribcage. Tony cleared his throat, nodding slowly.

"He's not wrong, depending on what exactly you can do, you'd make a great addition to the team. Plus, even if you can only open doors and piss off Loki, that's still pretty cool." He said, raising his eyebrows. You laughed, shaking your head sadly.

"I wish that's all I could do..." You mumbled, and that's how you were thrust into the world of being an Avenger.

Back to the present, you were flopped down on the floor, looking up at the T.V, rather bored with the baseball game. Clint was asleep on the couch, Natasha was inspecting her nails in the corner of the room, Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Pietro were all watching the T.V screen intently, wanting to know the final score of the game. Wanda was sitting by the window, letting red mist curl from her fingertips into shapes. Thor and Loki were having a discussion while standing by the bar, something about how something was better than someone, you weren't really interested. 

You had just passed out from sheer un-eventfulness, when Tony burst into the room, a grin on his face as he looked at everyone in the room - the entirety of which were now all focused on his grand entrance. You shot to your feet, looking around wildly, then huffed, sinking back to the floor when you saw it was only Tony.

"Why do you look so excited, Tony?" You asked, obviously suspicious of the goofy grin plastered on his face. He clapped his hands together, walking further into the room to take the remote and shut off the T.V. Pietro was immediately at Tony's side, wrestling for the remote, yelling something in Russian that you didn't catch. Natasha however, started laughing loudly, obviously knowing what he said. Wanda breathed out a snort of air, indicating she thought it was funny as well. Tony tossed the remote to you, and you yelped immediately deflecting it with a flick of your wrist, causing it to smash into the wall, shattering to a bunch of tiny black pieces.

Ignoring the look of devastation on Pietro's face, Tony grinned. "Seeing as we're all here, and nobody has plans tonight, we're going to have some fun." He announced, and everyone groaned. The last time you'd "had fun" it'd resulted in you being locked in a closet with Thor for an hour, since everyone was too drunk to realize it was more than seven minutes.

"What fun Tony" You asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Truth or Dare" He replied, and due to the sheer boredom of everyone, they all kind of shrugged, aside from Pietro who was desperately trying to turn on the T.V screen without a remote - impossible since it had no damn buttons. 

"First off, rules are, nobody is allowed to use their powers to get OUT of a dare, I'm looking at you sweet cheeks, mess with someone's mind to alternate the dare and I won't be a happy camper. Second, no chickens, that stuff is for babies. Third, every question or dare must be answered or completed to the satisfactory of the darer. Finally, anything goes except for murder. Safeword for everyone is Ringpops, got it?" Tony listed off the rules, and you raised an eyebrow, wondering just how fucked up tonight was going to be...maybe you needed a few shots...

"Fine, who's going first." You said with a shrug, matching the enthusiasm of everyone else as you sat down on the couch.

"Why" Said Tony, bowing to you with a cheeky grin. "You of course, Dear Twitch, after all, you were the one to go last for seven minutes in heaven." He said with a grin. "So, truth or dare, Y/n?"

You paused, glancing around the room as everyone watched you, before taking a deep breath.

"I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up - Time for some Truth about you and Steve, paired with a pretty explicit "how far would you go" question from the one and only Tony. SorryNotSorry.
> 
> Also please let me know if you saw any errors in the first chapter, along with what you thought of the little backstory and such, I welcome ALL THE FEEDBACK, and even if you don't have any thoughts on it, feel free to just say hi
> 
> I like to talk to you lovely lovers, so don't hesitate to say howdy!
> 
> THANK YOUUUU <3


	2. Steve Rogers - Truth

"I choose Truth." You said after a bit of hesitation. Tony rolled his eyes, snorting lightly.

"Someone's nervous, well then...let me think. Hmm..." Tony said, scratching his chin to put emphasis on the fact that he was thinking. "Alright, I got it. If the timing was right, and feelings were mutual, AND you had picked dare, how far would you have gone if I'd made you and Steve go sit in the closet again, cuz I know you didn't do jack shit with Thor aside from listen to us all drunkenly singing out here. Oh, Loki, if you don't mind please help detect if she's telling the truth." He added quickly, and Loki smirked, obviously interested in your confession and if you thought you could get away with lying.

"Oh um...I don't know...." You began, and Loki cut you off.

"Lie." He said, his eyes glittering with amusement at your initial reaction to the question. You stuck your tongue out at him, then looked back at Tony, avoiding Steve's direction altogether. 

"I guess...I um...maybe kissing..." You managed to say, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" He asked, and you were about to say yes, before Loki cleared his throat, watching you carefully. You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Okay, no, I'd go farther than that..." You answered, and Tony grinned.

"How far are we talking here? Second, Third base? Home run? DOUBLE home run? I want all the details." He said, his eyes glittering. You felt your cheeks growing hot. The truth is you would do SO many things with Steve if you had the chance, but you knew his opinion on the whole "sex without relationship" thing, and since he'd gotten a bit mad one night after Tony tried setting him up with a possible date, Steve went off about how he didn't want to worry about keeping someone he cared deeply for safe while out on missions, and if someone were to try to use her against him etc, the list goes on, typical superhero guilt shit, you knew the drill.

You didn't blame him, of course you knew his thoughts were real and logical. They made sense, as being Captain America came before his personal life in his mind...but it did also make you rather disappointed that you'd probably never get a chance to be apart of that personal life. Sure, you were friends, everyone was your friend here, but he was the one you wanted to be MORE than friends with. Cliche, probably, but you still wanted what you wanted.

"Tony stop it, she doesn't need to answer that." Steve said, his cheeks equally as red as you assumed yours were. Tony shook his head stubbornly, pointing at you.

"She's the first one who verbally agreed to the terms and conditions." He said, borderline pouting.

"Oh come on Tony, nobody actually reads the terms and conditions of ANYTHING." You defended, rolling your eyes.

"Doesn't matter! You still have to answer, and safe-words only apply to dares so don't even try that!" Tony said, looking smug as he glanced between you and Steve. 

"Fine! Jesus! I don't know what the hell a double home run is, but I'll settle for a home run I guess? It's not like this matters anyways, none of this will ever happen so I don't understand why you're so pushy about it." You said, throwing your hands up in defeat as you leaned back into your seat on the couch, trying to force your cheeks to stop being hot. 

"Not good enough Y/n, I want FULL DESCRIPTIONS of what you'd like to happen - what position how you'd start, EVERYTHING. Stop beating around it and get it over with." He said with a grin. You shut your eyes, reaching out to the right with your hand, a bottle of vodka slamming into your hand, enclosed by your fingers.

"Congratufuckinglations Tony, you've driven me to drink. Happy yet?" You asked, bringing the bottle to your lips to take a swig. Unfortunately, the bottle was stilled before you could even get a taste of the liquid that usually made you nauseous if you barely looked at it. Your gaze gradually traveled up, resting on the concerned face of Steve, looking down at you with a serious expression.

"Come on, let's go get some air Y/n, drunk you isn't the best thing to see." Steve said gently, pulling you to your feet by your hand gently. You didn't fight him, following him out of the room, prepared to launch yourself into a full apology for snapping like that. You felt like your cheeks were hotter than lava, but you managed to not hold your breath as you walked down the hall with Steve. When you rounded a corner, Steve stopped you. You leaned against the wall, not meeting his gaze as he watched you intently.

"Did you mean all of that?" He asked, his hand on the wall above your head as he looked down at you. You shrugged lightly, not really trusting your words at this point. He didn't move, just waited for you to say something. When you refused to open your mouth or look at him, he spoke again.

"Y/n, tell me please." He said again, and despite wanting to initially keep it held in, you found the words tumbling out.

"I-I yes...maybe I don't know...I mean Tony's just always a dick when it comes to these games and I should have just picked dare and let him tell me to take my shirt off, that would have been way less embarrassing than basically confessing how I feel toward yo-" You bit down on your tongue, mentally cursing yourself as you realized what you'd said. Your gaze snapped up to his, and you swallowed a lump forming in your throat.

"Shit, Steve I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-" You began, but you were cut off, as Steve's lips were crashing down onto yours. You let out a tiny squeak of surprise, but soon relaxed, your eyes fluttering shut as he held the kiss. When you finally parted, you rested your forehead against his, panting a little from the intensity of this whole situation, there was no way this wasn't a dream. You had to be having some sort of cruel dream.

"You have no idea how long I've wished I could do that." He murmured, not moving his forehead from yours, his eyes still shut. You breathed out a soft laugh.

"Me too..." You murmured, resting your palm on his chest. He grinned, opening his eyes to look at you. Your cheeks weren't burning red anymore, but had settled to a light blush instead. He cupped your cheek with his hand, leaning in to kiss you again, but you were interrupted by a loud whoop of excitement.

"Hell yeah Cap! Get it in!" Tony yelled from down the hall, and you rolled your eyes, flicking your wrist to send him tumbling back into the living room, then the two doors that led to the living room slammed shut. Steve grinned down at you, kissing you gently before taking your hand.

"Come on, I don't think they'll miss us for the rest of the game, let's go for a walk or something" Steve said softly, and you grinned, nodding excitedly as you squeezed his hand lightly.

~Extended Ending~

You woke up the next morning with Steve's arm around you. You'd both fallen asleep on the couch in another lounging room after staying up half the night just talking about everything that came to mind. You briefly snuggled into his chest, relaxing for a few moments before gently lifting his arm and heading toward the elevator. You'd forgotten your cellphone in the living room that previous night, and wanted to retrieve it.

When you entered the room, you nearly pissed yourself from holding in the laughter. Everyone was passed out in a literal dog pile on top of Tony, aside from Bucky and Loki. He didn't LOOK uncomfortable, but with all that weight of 7 people turning him into a pancake, you couldn't hold it in for very long. You grabbed your cellphone, taking a few pictures before you burst into a fit of laughter, clutching your stomach.

Apparently everyone had given up the game after you and Steve ran off, and turned to playing a strip drinking game instead...explaining why nearly everyone was down to their underwear.

Seems like you weren't the only one to have a fun night, despite yours not involving anything sexual, you still got goosebumps at the memory of soft kisses Steve placed on your lips as the two of you fell asleep. Tony was the first to wake up, squirming as he gasped, reaching out like he was trapped...which he was, but it was too good to help him.

"Fun night? you teased, and he groaned, rubbing his temples once everyone had rolled off of him.

"I could ask you the same question" He replied, causing your cheeks to grow a bit warm once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done faster than I thought I would. Hopefully you enjoy the first little truth, and Bruce's truth will be out soon-ish hopefully. 
> 
> If you see any errors or have any feedback please let me know! Love you guys as always, take care <3


	3. Bruce Banner - Truth

"Truth, I choose truth." You replied, deciding to play it safe considering everyone was still sober at this point and would definitely remember any extremely embarrassing or provocative dares. Tony looked disappointed, but quickly flashed a mischievous grin as he glanced between you and Bruce.

"Alright, I got a good one for you. Fuck one, Marry one, Kill one. Me, Bruce, Clint. You have to give a good reason for each choice, no lame "it is what it is" crap, got it?" 

You laughed, rolling your eyes. "Okay, I'd Fuck Clint, just to get that one out of the way immediately, I mean Clint you're great, but you smell REALLY bad in the morning, no offense. I don't think I could wake up to that everyday, and I wouldn't kill you either, you're too nice to do that." You said, deciding to go in order. Clint had raised an eyebrow, ignoring Natasha's comment about how you weren't wrong about the 'smelling bad in the morning' thing.

"I'll marry Bruce, and then I'll kill Tony for making us play this stupid game, and so that all the shit he's secretly left for us in his will, will be in our grasps sooner." You said teasingly, hoping the revelation of Tony's will would distract everyone from the fact that you didn't go into detail about marrying Bruce. Tony's eyes widened, but he quickly narrowed them, obviously not seeing past your little distraction attempt.

"Nice try, why would you want to marry green beans instead of me? I mean, you'd be able to divorce me for half of my shit and I would still be your best pal!" He asked, and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh please, I couldn't take half your shit even if I tried, besides I wouldn't want it. It's tainted by you." You teased back, still beating around the bush. Tony stood up, moving to stand in front of you. You glanced over at Bruce, who was watching with a bit more interest than you'd hoped, then ran your fingers through your hair, shaking your head, letting out a short laugh.

"Jesus Tony, you really like watching people squirm don't you? Fine, I guess I'd marry him because I actually enjoy his company and he doesn't drive me up the wall constantly...and...um..." You shrugged. "Yeah." Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning over you with a small smirk. 

"Spit it out Twitch." He said, and you huffed, ignoring the fact he'd used your Code name made you glare at him, but you gave in.

"I mean, I like being around him..." You said quietly, and Tony made a gesture, telling you to continue. "And I like him..." You mumbled, and Tony grinned, clapping his hands together in satisfaction.

"I told you, didn't I Bruce? I told you she had a thing for you!" Tony exclaimed, sounding a bit like a gleeful child. You stood up, walking out of the room. Tony called after you, but Bruce was already following you quickly, ignoring Tony's plea for you two to stay. 

You were about to break into a run, wanting to just go to your room and take a cold shower, as you were blushing so hard you were feeling overheated. Bruce grabbed your arm, stilling you immediately. You turned to look at him, knitting your eyebrows together as you saw an expression you didn't quite recognize, at least not on him.

"Bruce I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell him...or you...I mean I know it's awkward but we can still be friends right? I'm fine with keeping my feelings to myself and I just don't want things to be weird between us because of...whatever just happened back there." You rambled quickly, and Bruce let go of your arm. He was quiet, searching your face for something - what exactly you had no idea, but you just wished he would say something.

True, you could easily reach into his mind and see his thoughts, considering he wasn't on guard and he seemed distracted enough to take a peek, but you'd made it a point a long time ago that you wouldn't use your powers on your friends and those you cared about - it felt wrong.

"Bruce please say something..." You whimpered quietly, the tension in the air making you fidget uncomfortably. When Bruce got quiet, you knew it was because he had an uncountable number of thoughts running through his head. Part of you needed him to speak, to ease the tension and help you relax so you could laugh about this whole thing later on, but part of you also didn't want to hear what he had to say, the thought of rejection so close to becoming a reality was hard to deal with.

"If I'd known you liked me, I would have asked you out a very long time ago..." He replied, taking a step closer. Your mouth opened briefly, no words able to form. You had to be dreaming right now, there was no way Bruce just admitted he wanted to ask you out, there was just no way he-

"I don't need mind reading powers to know you're surprised Y/n" Bruce mused softly, placing his hand on your cheek as he moved a little bit closer. You swallowed, your gaze glancing from his eyes briefly to his lips, then back up at his eyes. Bruce noticed, and immediately closed the distance, kissing you deeper and more passionately than you'd ever been kissed by anybody.

Your eyes had closed as soon as your lips connected, and you barely registered the fact that your hands were tangled in his hair as he held the kiss. After what felt like years of bliss, the two of you parted. You leaned on the wall, tilting your head back slightly as you tried to steady your breathing. Your heart felt like it was racing a million miles a minute, and you wouldn't be surprised if your knees gave out, as they'd been threatening to collapse this whole time from the sheer excitement and relief you were feeling.

"I've wanted that for years, Y/n." He murmured, his face still close to yours. Goosebumps rose on your skin, the way he said your name in such a soft, gentle tone, it made you feel like your first schoolgirl crush all over again, but in a much more satisfying way.

"If I'd known that you liked me, I would've crawled into your bed a long time ago" You whispered, not even bothering to try and keep a leash on your thoughts. Bruce grinned, his eyes looking a bit lustful.

"If I'd known the feelings were reciprocated I would have crawled into yours first." He replied, and you laughed softly, biting your lower lip as you looked up at him. You were about to say something, but his lips came down on yours, a much softer, more gentle kiss this time. You matched the movements of his lips with your own, tracing your hand down his chest as you stood there and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

You were unfortunately interrupted, when someone clearing their throat sounding from the end of the hall. You broke the kiss, your head turning in the direction the noise had come from, your stomach lurching when you saw literally EVERYONE had gathered, all watching you like it was a movie. Hell, Bucky was eating popcorn. Where he got it, you had no fucking clue, but the sight of everyone looking so interested in the truth coming out, really didn't give you a chance to care about the mysterious bag of popcorn he'd found.

"I...Umm..." You began, still not moving away from Bruce.

"We're not going to play the game anymore, Y/n and I are going to the roof." Bruce said, and you looked up at him in confusion. You were eager to leave the game, but alone time with Bruce was something that made your heart race. 

"Fine with us, we're just going to get drunk and do some karaoke!" Tony replied, slurring his words. You noticed for the first time the empty bottle of scotch in his hand. You laughed, shaking your head.

"I don't think even 40 floors on the roof is going to block out the sound of that...prepare for becoming deaf." You mumbled jokingly, and Clint snorted, tapping the hearing aids in his ears.

"Deaf jokes? Really? You're reaching far back for that one" Clint said, and everyone burst into a chorus of laughter. You found your hand slipping into Bruce's while everyone filed back into the room. Bruce led you to the elevator, and the excitement for what the night had in store for you two was something that had your pulse racing, and skin tingling with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey guys...do we call him Caitlin Banner now?
> 
> BA DUM TSS. Yep, that's right, I'm that desperate to make myself laugh that I used a caitlin jenner joke. I'll show myself out the door.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable, and please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Any feedback is welcome, and feel free to just say hi if you do so desire conversing with a crazy chick.
> 
> Love you guys! <3 Thanks for the support as usual, and you're amazing!


	4. Tony Stark - Truth

"Truth" You finally said, obviously nervous to be the first to choose dare, considering everyone was sober enough to come up with some pretty embarrassing and sexual shit. Tony huffed, looking disappointed in your lame decision, but he quickly returned to looking smug, which worried you because you knew he had a truth question for you that might be equally as embarrassing. 

"Alright, you're always managing to beat around the bush for this question, so now you're cornered Y/n!" He said, clapping his hands together giddily as he gave you a smirk. Your eyes widened, and you didn't have to enter his thoughts to know what he was going to ask you.

"Tony wai-" You began, but he was already speaking.

"What was your first thought after we slept together on Christmas Eve?" He asked, crossing his arms as he watched you, waiting eagerly for your answer. Everyone in the room snapped their attention to look at you, obviously shocked at this revelation. Your cheeks were burning, and you shook your head.

"I'm not answering that Tony." You muttered, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. Tony snorted, making a gesture with his hand.

"I believe you've forgotten something - you don't have a choice." He said simply with a small shrug. You covered your face with your hands, shaking your head before taking a deep breath, glancing at everyone. They all were watching with eager interest, and you made the mental decision to never play this damn game again.

"You're going to laugh." You mumbled, shaking your head again. Tony rolled his eyes once more. 

"Come on, out with it." He demanded, and you groaned.

"Fine, my first thought was "I'm on the naughty list this year for sure" you mumbled, and everyone burst into a chorus of laughter. you stood up, walking over to the bar and sitting on the counter, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig. Tony cleared his throat, standing up and walking over, gesturing for everyone to continue the game.

Clint chose dare, but you tuned it all out as you focused on the taste of the bitter alcohol that hit your tongue. Tony plopped himself down next to you, taking the bottle from your hand and taking a drink. You huffed, reaching to take it from him but he held it out of your reach.

"What was your first thought about us sleeping together, not that funny first thought in general thing. What did you honestly think?" He murmured, leaning in a bit closer so you wouldn't have to speak loudly. You knit your eyebrows together as your gaze flicked down to his lips, then back up to his eyes.

"I liked it...more than I should have..." You mumbled, and Tony ran his hand through his hair.

"Then why were you gone when I woke up? Why didn't you stay?" He asked, watching you carefully. You bit your lower lip, not looking at him, staring instead at the bottle of whiskey still out of reach.

"Because I've seen what happens when girls stay...you basically give them the talk about how you had a nice time and that you'll call them, but never do and enter them into the security system so they can't even get into the building. I didn't want to get hurt..." You said, whispering the last part of your answer. Tony set down the bottle beside him, reaching out to lift your chin so you were forced to look up at him.

"I wasn't going to do that to you, you're different..." He said softly, and you were briefly surprised. You'd never actually heard him speak like this to anyone, and you were a bit nervous as to what he meant by "different."

In all honesty, you'd been head over heels in love with the billionaire for years now, practically since you'd first been hired as his assistant. Of course you'd grown as friends, and when you'd both gotten a bit tipsy on Christmas Eve, it seemed like things might be looking up for you, since he'd suggested that you spend the night in his bedroom since Thor was passed out on yours when he couldn't find his own bedroom.

One thing led to another, and you'd woken up early the next morning with his arm wrapped around you and your head resting on his chest.

You'd quickly teleported from his bed to your own room, hugging yourself as you tried to figure out what to do about this.

The next few months, Tony would drop little comments here and there, teasingly asking if he was the best you'd ever had, and most just thought he was dicking around, not meaning anything by it. You ignored the questions, most of the time coming up with some clever retort, or just walking away, making an excuse that you had to go do something.

The fact of the matter was, being with him that night was mind blowing. He was hot as hell in bed, and he managed to make you laugh every so often, something he knew you loved. After it was over, you regretted that you'd run away, but it was more to keep yourself from being hurt or asked to leave his room. 

"Y/n look at me." Tony said softly when you'd closed your eyes and tried to hide your face. You never acted like this...ever. You were always confident, sarcastic, always ready to counter a comment with a smartass joke. You were the queen of awkward situations!

So...why was this so hard for you?

"Tony you know how I feel about you...you don't have to look hard to get it. I know you don't feel the same so I just...I figured distance would be the best idea." You whispered, glancing to see Thor was balancing Natasha on his shoulders while Natasha was singing the national anthem. You stifled a laugh, turning back to Tony, who had a troubled look on his face.

"Why did you say you know I don't feel the same?" He asked, looking a little confused.

"I um...well I just kind of assumed..." You mumbled, and he looked relieved.

"If you'd actually been the type to abuse your powers and peek into my thoughts, you'd see your assumption was completely wrong." He said softly, squeezing your hand lightly. You bit your lower lip again, looking up at him in surprise and frozen shock. He actually felt the same way about you? This had to be a dream. You tried to casually pinch yourself, but he burst out laughing when he noticed. You smacked his arm lightly, shaking your head.

"Don't be an ass! This better not be a joke because if it is you're one sick minded mother fu-" you said, but were quickly cut off when his lips crashed down on yours. You let out a surprised squeak, but closed your eyes as you matched the movements of his lips against your own. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, breathing a bit heavier when your lips parted. You heard someone clear their throat, and looked over to see everyone staring at you in silence. You looked over at Tony, who had a cheeky grin on his face, and then back at everyone else.

"Um...so who's turn is it?" You asked, standing up to return to your spot on the couch, Tony scrambling after you so he could sit next to you.

By the end of the night, you were one of the only sober ones, yet you still found yourself sitting on Tony's lap as the game continued well into the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited at the responses for the few shots so far, and I'm so grateful that you guys are so supportive of the work I'm posting! You're all amazing, and I love you to bits!
> 
> Clint's truth is going to be come up tomorrow night sometime ;) 
> 
> Please let me know if you see any errors or something doesn't quite work! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think I could improve on! Thank you again!


	5. Clint Barton - Truth

"Truth" You said, ignoring the huff of frustration that sounded from Tony. You snuck a quick glance over at Clint, who wasn't all that interested in the game to begin with. He seemed to notice a pair of eyes on him, because he briefly looked up, which in turn caused you to snap your attention back to Tony, who had begun speaking again.

"Well, since you're too chicken shit to jump right into a dare, let's see...hmmm." He pondered for a moment, then snapped his fingers, grinning at you. You'd hoped nobody had noticed your quick look at Clint, but it was obvious Tony had seen it despite your best intention to make it seem casual. 

"Considering you can never keep your eyes off of him, please tell us your exact feelings toward Katniss over here" Tony said, gesturing toward Clint. You shot a glare at Tony, refusing to even look in Clint's direction. 

Now, since the question was directly about him, Clint was eagerly awaiting your response, sitting forward and watching you. You could't believe you were thinking this, but you wished you would have picked dare instead. Any mildly embarrassing task request surely couldn't be as embarrassing as this, right?

"I changed my mind, I choose dare" You said quickly, and Tony shrugged, smirking a little bit more.

"Fine, I dare you to tell everyone your exact feelings toward Clint." He said again, and you crossed your arms over your chest stubbornly, shaking your head from side to side as you refused to answer the question.

"You know, if you don't answer I could show everyone that video of you I found on the security tape of when you got drunk in your bedroom and took off all yours clothes and decided to try and-" Tony said innocently, and you hastily clamped your hand over his mouth.

"Okay, Okay! Fine! Just keep your mouth shut, Stark! I mean it! You said you deleted the video too!" You added, pouting as you watched him squirm from the makeshift gag that was your hand.

"Don't change the subject Y/n, spit it out." He cooed, and you sat back in your original spot, glancing over to see Clint. He had a look on his face you didn't quite recognize, but you brushed it off your mind as you began to speak, choosing your words very carefully.

"Well...I think he's nice...easy to get along with..." You began, trying to drag this out and not let go of the fact that you'd apparently not-so-secretly fallen headfirst into that tricky emotion they call love.

Through the time you'd been there, you and Clint had grown significantly close with one another, soon earning the title of best friends. You told him everything, and he did as well. 

Well, not everything - there was no way in HELL you could admit you'd fallen for him, because he friend-zoned you a very very long time ago. In all honesty, you'd friend-zoned him in return, just because you didn't want him to feel awkward. 

"Stop stalling Y/n, tell us or we're going to get green bean over there to play the guessing game until he nails it on the head." Tony said, and you bit your lower lip, glancing over at Clint before looking back at Tony.

"Okay! I like him as more than a friend...a lot more! But it doesn't even matter, it's not like it means anything." You mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze. A hushed silence washed over the room, and everyone exchanged glances with each other - except for Clint. He had his gaze planted on you, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I need some air." You muttered, disappearing in an instant. You re-appeared on the roof, sitting and crossing your legs as you looked out over the city. You sat there alone for about fifteen minutes, but your alone time was interrupted when someone sat down next to you.

You flinched, startled by the sudden company, but relaxed slightly when you realized it was Clint. 

"Hey.." You said quietly, still looking at the city below. You wanted desperately to search Clint's thoughts, to know what he was thinking right now, but your fear of knowing the truth was holding you back...along with your moral code about not intruding your friend's thoughts.

"You okay?" Clint asked, watching you with his brow furrowed. You shrugged, still not turning to look at him. You knew he was feeling bad that you'd been embarrassed, but what you didn't know was the fact that he felt guilty you'd had to admit that...especially since he had been hiding the same feelings.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop Tony, I could've taken over or something and offered to do a dare." Clint said softly, reaching over to put his hand on your shoulder. You laughed, shaking your head.

"You know Tony wouldn't do that, once he decides he wants to answer to something, he won't quit till he gets it." You said with a small smirk, a little bit relieved that Clint hadn't immediately avoided you after that confession...even though deep down you knew he'd never do that to you.

"Speaking of answers...was all that back there true?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. You blushed, hoping the darkness of the night would mask it...but forgetting to take into account that the lights of the city probably prevented that from being true.

You shrugged, originally not going to answer, but you decided that he deserved an answer more than Tony had.

"Honestly yeah...it wasn't the whole truth but it was still true enough, and truly embarrassing as well..." You replied, running your hand through your hair as you thought about all the things you wished you could admit to Clint, without the possibility of completely destroying your friendship.

"Tell me the whole truth." He said after a moment of silence, and your gaze snapped over to him, trying your best not to look panicked.

"You really don't want me to do that Clint." You said, trying to get the hint across, borderline warning him. You didn't want to ruin the friendship you had by admitting your feelings for him, that would hurt you more than the thought of rejection, just not being as close to him as you already were.

"I really do." He said, sounding a bit more forceful than you'd expected. You shook your head stubbornly, standing up to begin walking away. True, you could've just vanished from sight, but you wanted to prove a point that you were putting in as much effort needed to avoid talking about this.

Unfortunately, Clint stood up just as fast and blocked you from moving, both of his hands on your shoulders to keep you in place. You froze, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Please tell me Y/n, I need to know." Clint said, and you didn't move, knitting your eyebrows together as an expression you never thought you'd see on his face appeared - nerves. 

"Why do you need to know so badly? Is it not obvious that I don't want to destroy our friendship by admitting that I love yo-" You stopped speaking, about to cover your mouth, but the movement was interrupted when Clint's lips pressed against yours. You jumped, involuntarily pulling away due to your surprise. When you saw the look on Clint's face - that small smirk, you nearly lost it, throwing your arms around his neck and stretching up to kiss him deeply. 

It was his turn to pull back in surprise.

"Didn't think you had it in you to actually do that." He commented, and you rolled your eyes, arms still stretched around him as you looked up to meet his gaze. "Or to spit out what you've been hiding for ages." He added, and you blinked, taking in what he said. You removed your arms from his neck and smacked his shoulder.

"You ass! You've been stringing me along on this hell-ride of me trying to keep my mouth shut because I didn't want to ruin our friendship?! What the hell!" You demanded, and Clint raised both hands, taking a step back.

"To be honest, I would have told you the feeling was mutual if Tony hadn't sniffed it out first and threatened me with a few blackmail videos if I told you how I felt about you. He said he had some big plan that'd make everything worth the wait, but if it was this I don't understand what he gets out of it." Clint said with a shrug, and you raised your eyebrow, looking a bit skeptical. It DID seem weird for this to be Tony's big idea, especially since he wasn't even there to see any res-

You couldn't even finish your thought, because out of nowhere a large boom sounded, followed by thousands of strings of light from the sky in front of you. You stumbled backward, but Clint's sturdy frame steadied you. You didn't mind when his arms circled your waist, and you couldn't stop smiling.

"THIS ISN'T THE ONLY THING TONIGHT GOING OUT WITH A BANG!" Came an announcement, obviously Tony. You grinned, rolling your eyes. You glanced up at Clint who was raising an eyebrow suggestively, and you quickly looked down, blushing madly as you watched the rest of the fireworks, barely noticing them as you focused on his arms around you and the racing of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the minor delay in getting this up, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! <3
> 
> Natasha's truth will be up by tomorrow night, or sometime Sunday! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and please tell me if you see any errors or something that doesn't work! Also, let me know what you'd like to see more of in the coming chapters!
> 
> I AM going in a certain order for these - so here's the order it's going  
> Steve  
> Bruce  
> Tony  
> Clint  
> Natasha  
> Thor  
> Loki  
> Bucky  
> Maria  
> Sam  
> Wanda  
> Pietro
> 
> So be known, your favorites WILL be done, it just might not be in the order you'd prefer. xD <3 thanks again for the support, and have an epIC NIGHT FULL OF FANFICTION AND JUNKFOOD BECAUSE IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT RIGHT NOW AND IF I CAN'T GO PARTY THEN  
> you probably should because I love you and want you to have a good time.


	6. Natasha Romanov - Truth

"Truth" You replied immediately, no hesitation in your tone as you waited for Tony's next move. He'd paused, biting his lower lip in thought as he tried to think of a good one. He'd been so prepared for a good dare, he hadn't really thought about what to do if you'd chosen truth as your option.

"Fine, chicken shit. Hmm..." He began, then snapped his fingers in an exaggerated fashion, grinning mischievously.

"Alright. Wanda, Maria, or Natasha. Which one would you go gay for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. You blinked in surprise, then shrugged.

"How do you know I'm not already?" You teased, Wanda and Maria exchanging a look of confusion. Natasha however, simply smirked as she watched you. Tony blinked, looking around in shock, tilting his head as he scooted toward you.

"Answer the question." Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. You rolled your eyes.

"Natasha obviously, I mean have you seen her ass?" You joked, laughing as you shook your head.

"Yeah...but yours isn't bad either sweet-cheeks...pun intended." Tony replied, looking seemingly satisfied with your answer. You leaned into your seat, deciding to ask Pietro next. He chose dare, and you let Tony decide the dare since you were drawing a blank. You excused yourself, wanting to go get a drink. You went to the bar, leaning on it while you watched Pietro attempting to chicken out of his dare to go streaking through New York and stop on each corner. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone spoke behind you.

"Someone's daydreaming." Natasha teased, leaning over from behind the bar as she looked up at you. You shrugged, laughing softly as you looked down at her. 

"Just daydreaming about someone's ass." You replied, smirking. You were surprised at your own boldness, considering you were constantly battling your feelings for Natasha...maybe the alcohol was loosening you up a bit...or it was an excuse to loosen up a bit, you didn't really bother to ask yourself.

Natasha laughed softly, leaning over you a bit more. You swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous. You glanced at the group, who were all focused on the yelling match between Pietro and Tony while Tony tried ripping off the silver speedster's pants. Jesus.

"Was that true back there?" Natasha asked, reaching forward and brushing a strand of hair out of your face. You shrugged, tilting your head slightly to the left before answering.

"What part? About your ass? Because that's true, everyone knows it." You said quickly, knowing all too well that she meant the part about you "going gay" for her...even though it wasn't "going gay", you legitimately had a massive thing for her...but seeing as she was practically your best friend, you knew nothing much would ever come out of you coming out to her.

"You know what I mean, Y/n" She murmured, tracing her finger along your arm as she pursed her lips. You bit your lower lip, not meeting her gaze. 

"Um..well...maybe?" You peeped, and she smirked, her hand gradually going higher up your arm before leaning in to kiss your lips softly. Your eyelids fluttered shut, molding your lips against hers. When you parted, you realized the whole room's attention was no longer on Pietro struggling to cover his junk, it was on your and Natasha. 

Tony's mouth was hanging open, and Steve looked completely shocked.

"Holy shit" Tony finally said, looking between you and Nat.

"Um...listen..." You began, but Tony cut you off.

"Please, continue, that was pretty fucking hot." Tony said, waving his hand. You felt your cheeks grow hot, and you teleported out of the room to your own bedroom. You sat on your bed, running your hand through your hair repeatedly as you struggled to think of a way to explain this, to figure out how to defend yourself against the questions you knew were going to be coming your way.

You were so in-depth with your own thoughts, you hadn't noticed someone had joined you...until a hand was on your shoulder. You yelped in surprise, scrambling to your feet. You relaxed, breathing out and giving Natasha a small, playful shove when you realized it was only her.

"You scared the hell out of me" You complained half-heartedly, giving her a small smile.

"Good, serves you right for ditching me to answer questions back there. I mean, Tony always suspected I was at least somewhat interested in you, but now that he witnessed that whole ordeal, he would not shut up." She complained, matching your tone with a glint in her eyes.

"Only partially interested?" You asked, the skepticism obvious on your face. She laughed, the sound hitting your ears like a breath of fresh air.

"Maybe a little more than that, but to keep it strictly professional, let's say I'm interested and leave it at that...unless you'd like to act on that interest." Natasha added, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Why are you assuming the feeling's mutual?" You asked, shrugging as you kept on your best poker face.

"Well, for one, you already fucking admitted it, genius." She began, and you didn't change your facial expression, waiting for her second point. "And for two, you're really bad at hiding the way you look at me when you think you're being sneaky." You opened your mouth to argue, but no sound came out, heat rising to your cheeks again.

"Well shit, if this whole Avengers thing doesn't work out for you in the end, you could be a criminal investigator, cracking down on all the bullshit people try to swing past you." You joked, playfully giving her shoulder a shove. She quickly pinned you down on your bed, her hair falling over your face as she leaned over you.

"You could be my lovely assistant." She murmured, and you rolled your eyes.

"I don't think they get assistants." You pointed out, about to say something else. Her lips crashed down on your own, stopping your original intent to keep talking. 

Once your lips parted, your looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, breathing a little bit harder than before. She smirked, obviously enjoying herself. You were about to say something sassy, when the door flew open and the flash of a camera went off, momentarily blinding you.

"God dammit Stark!" Natasha yelled, getting off of you and storming over to the door. She ripped the camera away from him, then slammed the door, locking it quickly before turning back to you.

"Where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience! Hope this wasn't too bad, this is the first Natasha/Reader thing I've actually ever written, so it's a new one for me!
> 
> Next up is Thor...Thunder Thighs...yep. Hi there.
> 
>  
> 
> Haha if you notice any errors please let me know so I can fix them! All feedback is welcome and feel free to just say hi! Love ya! ♥


	7. Thor - Truth

"I uh...." You paused, suddenly nervous to answer. Previously that evening, you'd gotten a few concerning text messages from Tony, something about how he knew your secret and if you didn't play along nicely with the game, he'd blab about the information he knew the second he got the chance.

You weren't going to risk making things awkward, so you took a steady breath, nodding.

"Truth I guess" You finally said, and Tony smirked, obviously not satisfied with the fact you chose truth over dare, as he was really looking forward to daring you to take off everything but your socks and dance the funky chicken. The only reason you knew that, was because you broke your own rule of not venturing into your friend's thoughts, the nervousness of what Tony could be planning causing you to take a peek - a peek that warded you away from choosing dare abruptly.

"Fine, be a little chicken. Let's see..." He paused, stroking his chin to put emphasis on the fact he was pondering for a really good question. You stiffened when he snapped his fingers, that mischievous look on his face that warned you of the fact you were really going to regret not choosing dare.

"Tony wait-" You began, but he interrupted. 

"Nah, You chose truth so the truth you shall get! Please tell us, just what exactly are your feelings toward sir Thunder Thighs over here?" Tony asked while gesturing toward Thor. You immediately felt your cheeks grow hot, wishing more than ever you'd just chosen dare, as being physically naked in front of everyone was nowhere near as stressful as being emotionally exposed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said, giving a small shrug as you tried to look innocent, pretending to have literally no clue what he meant.

"Lie." Came a response from the direction Loki was sitting, and you clenched your jaw, shooting him a glare. Tony smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Spit it out, Twitch." He said, and you sighed, shaking your head in frustration. You risked a peek over at Thor, who was looking between you and Tony in confusion, wondering why the question was about him and not another person present.

"I uh...I hmm hmm...." You mumbled, purposely not saying the words. Tony laughed, shaking his head.

"Not good enough Y/n, tell the world...or at least the room." He said, and you glared at him, rolling your eyes.

"Fine! I like him okay? A lot. Happy now?" You snapped, standing up and storming out of the room. True, you easily could've vanished, but you wanted to physically storm out - for EMPHASIS.

You heard Tony laughing like a hyena, followed by someone hitting someone else, and Tony yelling out in protest. You figured Natasha was giving him crap, but you didn't care enough to risk looking back. You stormed down the hall, heading for the elevator. You pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open once your ride arrived.

"Lady Y/n!" Came a protesting voice, paired with heavy footsteps heading toward you.

"JARVIS dammit, hurry up please." You mumbled, getting ready to vanish from sight if the elevator didn't get there in time.

"Lady Y/n, please wait!" Thor called, and you turned, holding your breath as he stopped a few feet in front of you.

"Please Thor, just leave me alone, I'm embarrassed enough as it is...I-I'm sorry you had to find out like that and I don't want things to be awkward between us because I really care about you and don't want you to hate me because of a stupid game and...and..." You rambled on, shaking your head quickly. You didn't notice Thor stepping forward until your chin was being gently lifted to look up at him. 

You closed your eyes, attempting to look away, but he held you in place.

"I would never feel hate toward you, my Lady." He murmured, his face a few inches away from your own. You knit your eyebrows together as you looked up at him, your stomach doing an acrobatic routine as you tried to put a name to the expression on his face.

If this was a pity joke for him to make you feel better after Tony's drunken question, it was cruel as hell and you wished he would just not try...but the look on his face seemed to hint toward a different reason behind him being present.

"Even if I accidentally set your pants on fire in public?" You asked, hoping to lighten the mood with a joke, but the shakiness of your voice made your nervousness more than noticeable. Thor let out a deep chuckle, a sound that made your chest ache at the thought of you being the one to make him emit that sound.

"Not even then... I do have a question to ask you though..." Thor began, and you held your breath, not liking where this was going. The seriousness of his voice sent a shiver through your body. He removed his hand from your face, and you held back a whimper of disappointment at the loss of physical contact.

"Why have you never shown the slightest inkling of affection toward me?" Thor asked, and you couldn't help but laugh, shaking your head.

"It's not exactly something casual to bring up...You know "Hey I have a massive crush on you and wouldn't mind you pinning me to the floor and f-" You froze, clamping your hand over your mouth quickly as you realized what you'd said. God dammit, you needed to learn how to proofread in your mind before fucking speaking!

Thor raised an eyebrow curiously, a small smirk on his face as he watched your face. The look he was giving you was making you fidget a little bit, majorly regretting the words you'd let slip from your big mouth.

"I mean..uh...I didn't mean like..um..." You mumbled, desperately trying to figure out a way to defend what you'd said, hoping you could play it off as a joke, but your normal sassy demeanor and how you reacted to everything with sarcasm had flown out the window with Thor present...he made you feel like a schoolgirl with a crush all over again, and everyone noticed it but him...hopefully.

"Pinning you to the floor?" He murmured, taking a step closer. You backed against the elevator doors, but he stepped forward again. 

The elevator dinged, and you yelped.

"JARVIS, wait!" You cried out, but the doors slid open, causing you to stumble backward. Fortunately and unfortunately, Thor caught you, his hand snaked around your waist as he held you in his strong arms. You stared up at him, your lips slightly parted as your cheeks burned. Thor mumbled something that you couldn't quite hear. You noticed he briefly glanced at your lips, and you bit your lower one, returning the favor by glancing at his.

You were about to say something about how you were sorry and move away, but he leaned in, your lips connecting. Your eyes fluttered closed as you matched his lips movements. You found yourself backing into the elevator with him, the doors closing as your hands flew to tangle your fingers in his long blonde hair.

When you separated, he pressed his forehead to yours, his eyes closed as you panted, trying to catch your breath from the kiss. 

"That was..." He began, and you laughed softly, hands still in his hair while his hands remained at your waist.

"Sudden as hell?" You offered, and he grinned.

"But in a very pleasant way." He added, his hand giving your waist a slight squeeze, causing you to let out a small yelp, considering you were extremely ticklish. He grinned, the elevator doors opening again. You peeked around Thor to see Tony grinning ear to ear, and you rolled your eyes, quickly wriggling out of Thor's grasp.

"I think the words you're looking for are thank you Tony, you're such a great friend and I'll never be able to repay you for this wonderful event in my life, I bow at your feet!" He said, his voice going a bit higher as though he were trying to speak like a girl. You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Tony, knock off your shit and go finish your game." You said, and Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You hit the close door button, smirking as Tony yelped when his foot almost got smushed in the door. You looked back up at Thor, who had a toothy grin plastered on his face as he looked down at you.

"I'd like to abandon the game and resume what we started." Thor murmured, his voice deep. You smirked, flicking his nose gently.

"Someone's making decisions without asking." You teased, putting your hand on his chest. He let out a small noise, and you smirked, stretching up on your toes and kissing him quickly before turning and pressing a button for the floor his room was on.

"It seems as though you are doing the same..." He replied, moving your hair out of the way to kiss your neck. You shivered, a bit nervous for what the rest of the night had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the patience - been sick the past few days and had a hospital thing today so I haven't had much time, hell I haven't even started working on the next chapter of Remember yet :s Oops.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what else you'd like to see!
> 
> Okee dokee Loki, here comes the truth!
> 
> I have no idea when the next one will be up, BUT IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY.
> 
> Love you guys <3


	8. Loki - Truth

"I choose...uh..." You paused, zoning out for a moment while you pondered your answers - trying to figure out which option was the least embarrassing of the two. Sure, Tony would definitely put your physical appearance on display if you chose dare, but the fact of Loki being able to tell if you were lying or not if Tony asked something extremely personal, was also terrifying.

"Y/n?" You faintly heard, but didn't blink, staring into space with your eyebrows furrowed.

"Y/n!" Tony yelled again, shaking you by the shoulders. You yelped, looking up in confusion. Tony smirked at you, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Truth or dare?" He asked, growing a bit impatient. You pouted, sticking your tongue out at him. Your eyes widened when a brief flash of an image danced in your mind - Tony imagining you completely naked in front of everyone, balancing a boot on your head while dancing the macarena. 

"Truth!" You cried out, the sound slightly strangled in your desperation to not have to go through with that dare. Tony rolled his eyes, looking mildly disappointed at the fact you'd seen his thoughts.

"Fine, chicken-shit. Let's see...hmm...well, considering I've never managed to catch you in the act of doing anything provocative, scandalous, or self-pleasurable..." He began, and your eyes widened. You shook your head quickly.

"Tony wait! Any other quest-" You began, but he held up his hand, cutting you off. 

"Nope! How often do you-" He began again, and you interupted him this time.

"Tony please!" You begged, and he grinned.

"How often do you lay awake at night, all hot and bothered with nobody to turn to, and" He paused, grabbing his chest with each of his hands and making a girly moan, raising an eyebrow as he knew full well you got the question loud and clear.

"I don't." You said firmly, but Loki cleared his throat.

"Lie." He said casually, leaning forward as though this interested him greatly. "Also, I don't think that question was accurate enough Tony, she could easily turn to you considering the thoughts that run rampant through your perverted thoughts when she's wearing that midguardian apparel...what were they called again brother?" Loki asked, looking over at Thor, who had a bit of a dreamy look on his face.

"Yoga pants." He replied, a toothy grin planted on his face. You rolled your eyes, smirking at Tony, hoping you'd be able to divert some of the attention away from the question now.

"Oh do you really think that way Tony? I'd have assumed after all those late night calls from your little black book that you'd have more than enough to think of when you saw little old me in some sweaty yoga pants." You teased, and Bruce let out a hoot of laughter, while Clint and Natasha doubled over, both pretty drunk - despite being so early into the game. 

"Nice try brat, answer the question. How often...hmm let's say a week do you feel the urge and act on it...and oh to make it interesting who or what do you think of?" He added, and you frowned.

"Hey! You can't just change it like that" You said, crossing your arms, but he shrugged. 

"Even if you don't tell us, we can have Loki over there tell us what you won't...isn't that right Loki?" He asked, and Loki shrugged, nodding a little with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You sported a heavy blush, refusing to meet anyone's gaze and settling your attention to the drink in your hand.

"I uh...I don't know...maybe like 4 times a week?" You answered hesitantly.

"Lie." Loki called, and you blushed harder, wanting to just shrivel up into nothing at this point. It wasn't fair he was able to tell your thoughts - that was YOUR specialty!

"5 times?" You squeaked, and he shook his head, pointing a slender finger upward to indicate the number was higher.

"Okay fine, almost every night dammit!" You admitted, shrinking into the couch as you took a long sip. Maria cleared her throat, shooting a glare in Tony's direction for driving you to drink. Natasha looked moderately impressed, and Wanda looked completely stunned. 

"Holy shit." Tony breathed out, looking at you, then raised an eyebrow, obviously not finished.

"So who do you think of." He added, trying to dig a little deeper. You let out an exasperated whine, giving him a stubborn look.

"I'm not answering that." You decided aloud.

"Is it one of us?" He asked, leaning forward eagerly.

You didn't answer, not even looking at him. He pointed at Clint.

"Clint?" He asked, and you shook your head. He pointed at Bruce.

"Bruce?" He asked again, and you shook your head as you'd done before.

"Oooh, is it meeee?" He crooned, and you let out a snort of laughter, shaking your head. Tony looked over at Loki, almost wanting to hear the word "Lie" but Loki shrugged.

"She's been honest so far" He simply said, and Tony huffed.

"Oh! Do you have the hots for Natasha, Wanda, or Maria?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes.

"You'd be the first to know if that were the case Tony, I know how much that stuff gets you going." You teased, smirking a bit.

"Fine um..Sam then?" He asked, gesturing to Sam. You shook your head again, not liking how he was insistent on narrowing it down...it was obvious the truth was going to come out soon, but you couldn't will yourself to speak.

"Oh, is it the Cap?! Do you have an apple pie dream?!" Tony asked, and you laughed, shaking your head. It was Steve's turn to blush, and he excused himself from the room, Bucky laughing up a storm.

"Bucky then?" He asked, and you shook your head, neck starting to cramp from the repetitive motion.

"Aweh Doll, how come, is it the arm?" Bucky asked, pretending to look hurt, and you blew him a kiss.

"No, everything but the arm baby." You retorted, and he winced.

"Ouch..." He mumbled, and you laughed, shooting him an apologetic look that he got - you didn't mean it, but you still didn't think of him like That.

"Hmm...who does that leave...." Tony mumbled, then looked over at Pietro.

"You! Y/n, is it Pietro? Loki is it him?!" Tony demanded, obviously growing frustrated. You shook your head, and Pietro looked a bit disappointed about not getting the bragging rights of being your fantasy, but you laughed it off.

"So that leaves Thor, right? It must be Thor!" He exclaimed, and you shook your head quickly. It kind of seemed Tony overlooked the possibility of it being Loki - which you were greatly relieved by. Unfortunately, as soon as the thought entered your mind, Loki drew in a breath sharply - indicating he'd seen that very thought. Your eyes widened, about to signal for him not to say anything, but Tony was already beside Loki.

"You know don't you?! Is it Thor then? Who is it Loki!" Tony begged, tugging on the raven haired man's shirt collar. He let out a growl, shoving Tony off. 

"She's blocked out her mind Tony, I can't see anything." He lied, and you let out a small breath of relief, silently thanking him. Tony however, didn't buy it, despite his drunken rambling, he was still noticing little things.

"Wait a sec....Loki are you BLUSHING?" Tony asked, a big grin on his face. "You saw didn't you! It couldn't be....Holy shit it is isn't it?" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. You shook your head desperately, but Tony was speaking again.

"Y/n and Loki, sitting in a tree..." Tony began, and you covered your face with your hands. You glanced over at Loki, who had his lips pressed together in a thin line. You mouthed "I'm Sorry" Then vanished, appearing in your room with your arms around yourself.

"God DAMMIT." You yelled, flopping down on your bed.

"I don't think damning me will do you much good, my dear" Came a sultry voice, and you shot up, seeing Loki leaning in the doorway.

"Why the hell couldn't you have a better poker face?" You mumbled, flopping back down and rolling over onto your stomach as you hid your face in your pillow. You felt the weight of the bed shift, looking over to see Loki sitting on the edge of the bed while looking at you.

"Forgive me for the lack of restraint when you're the one who thinks of me in such a provocative way." He commented with a small smirk. You felt your cheeks grow hot and you rolled your eyes, trying to play it off.

"I didn't even think anything dirty, it was just thinking of you in general, besides, I didn't think anything bad downstairs either! You're the one who couldn't react properly." You huffed, shaking your head as you rested your cheek on the fabric of the pillow while you looked up at him.

"I must admit, I was rather worried your answer would involve Thor." He admitted quietly, and you blinked in confusion, sitting up.

"Wh-" You began, but he looked at you with such a look on his face, you cut your question short, biting your tongue as you swallowed quickly.

He looked...jealous?

"I could handle your affections being directed at any of the others....but had it been my brother, I wouldn't have handled it well...playing second fiddle to him once again, always second best...if it came down to that I..." He shook his head, and you touched your hand to his arm gently.

"Loki..." You said softly, and he looked over at you with an eyebrow raised. "I'd never choose Thor over you, I promise." You murmured, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. When you pulled away, his hand cupped your cheeks, pulling you in to brush his lips against yours gently. You were the one to deepen the kiss, his lips molding against yours perfectly, and they tasted of Root beer and popcorn, a surprising combination for him of all people.

When you pulled away, you could only think of one thing to say.

"I thought you said Midguardian food was repulsive" You commented, and he gave you a smirk, tilting your chin up with his finger gently.

"It's growing on me...as are some of you mortals." He added, kissing you again. You felt your stomach flutter when his hand settled on your waist, but he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours.

"Not tonight my dear...What do you call it again? Oh, we should take things slowly...it adds to the result if you give it time to build." He murmured, and you blushed, realizing he'd gotten a tidbit of your thoughts again. You simply nodded, kissing him again as he lowered the two for you to lie back, head snuggling into the crook of his neck as you relaxed in his warm embrace.

~Extended Ending, or what I like to call, Drunken Extension of Tony's singing.~

You woke up to a loud crash, sitting up quickly. Loki sat up as well, his hand finding residence on the small of your back as you frowned, looking around the dark room. You glanced at the clock, seeing you'd only been asleep for about an hour. You nodded to him, then vanished to check outside your door. You stayed close to the shadows, seeing a form stumbling around. You flicked on the light switch, letting out a hoot of laughter when you saw what was in front of you.

Tony, was drunker than shit, stumbling around in the dark with a pirate hat, and wearing a bikini covered in silly string. Loki materialized beside you, and he let out a low chuckle himself, shaking his head.

"Loki and Y/n Sittin in a treeeeee, F-U-C-K-I-N-GGGGG" Tony sang, and you felt tears coming to the corners of your eyes as you continued to laugh, more than excited to show him the security footage when he was hungover tomorrow.

"Go to bed Tony" You finally said, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know YOUUUUU TWO won't be going to beeeeeed!" He crooned, and you snorted, quickly covering your mouth after the presumably ugly sound came from you. Loki reached for your hand, giving you a small smirk, then waved his hand.

Tony shrugged, turning and stumbling back out the way he came, singing again.

"Loki and Y/n sitting on a beddd, which one's going to get some head!" And you choked, shaking your head as you looked up at Loki, hoping your blush wasn't evident. 

"He's pretty wrong you know..." You murmured, glancing up at Loki, who raised an eyebrow.

"We definitely are going to bed." You said, and he laughed softly, kissing the top of your head as you sleepily walked with him back to your bedroom, ready to cuddle up next to Loki once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of content on everything guys! Been really busy with life stuff, trying to have fun before a medication switch that could possibly trigger a flare up in my foot thus causing me being unable to walk, so I'm literally going out every day and night to get everything in before the possibility of that happening!
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding, and thank you for the continuous patience and support, you're all amazing!
> 
> Bucky's chapter will be up within the week, so stay tuned for some major flirty fluff! <3
> 
> Love you guys, and please let me know what you thought of Loki's chapter - I wasn't sure if this was too out of character or not, I really couldn't decide, but I kind of just liked the story and fluff of the writing xD <3 Thanks again, love ya!


	9. Bucky Barnes - Truth

"Truth." You replied, not even hesitating. You weren't about to give into the pressure of being the first person to actually choose dare the first time around - no matter how tempting it was. You were going to play it safe tonight, starting with getting as drunk as you possibly could so the chances of remembering anything from tonight would be microscopic. 

"Wow fine, play it safe then, I see how it is." Tony whined, then drained his glass, thinking carefully as he refilled it and drained half of it again. You downed the remainder of your drink, refilling it quickly to start sipping it once more.

Tony snapped his fingers, and you nearly did a spit take at the words that immediately followed.

"Would you rather fuck Bucky in a relationship, or no strings attached?" He asked, and Bucky himself choked on some popcorn he'd found, giving Steve an appreciative nod when his friend gave him a hard smack on the back to dislodge the kernel in his throat. 

"Tony what the fuck" Was all you could say, not even risking a glance in Bucky's direction. Your cheeks were already hot enough, and you knew if you so much as snuck a peak at the Super Soldier, your face would evolve to pure lava.

"Oh come on, it's not like this is a realistic question, if you wouldn't go out with me there's no way in HELL you'd go out with Bucky" Tony teased, and you shot him an angry glare. The truth was, you'd been drawn to Bucky since you'd met him - you'd managed to click immediately, and although you knew he saw you as nothing more than a close friend, you couldn't help the feelings of affection that blossomed throughout the time spent together.

Unfortunately, while Bucky had no idea what your feelings were - both Steve and Tony knew. You'd made the mistake of letting it slip when you were yelling at Tony for embarrassing you about coming back to the tower with a hickey on your arm, which in truth was actually from you because a friend and you had a bet to see who could give themselves a hickey the fastest...you'd won.

Steve had been present, but promised not to say anything...which would be hard considering Bucky was his best friend. Tony...he was a different story. You'd had to use a decent amount of bribery and blackmail on him to keep his mouth shut, and even still he'd drop hints every now and then. 

Now, with Bucky present and an already decent amount of booze in Tony's system, all previous agreements were out the window...sort of, considering he made the comment about it not being realistic. Thanks Tony, always a pal.

"Clock's tickin' Y/n, let us know which of the two you'd rather it be!" Tony exclaimed giddily, clapping his hands together. You focused your gaze on your drink, shrugging.

"I...I don't..." You mumbled, shaking your head before standing. "Screw it." You sighed, then vanished, appearing in the kitchen downstairs. You went directly for the fridge, pulling out a pickle jar and unscrewing the lid, and pulling out a pickle before putting the jar on the counter and plopping down on the floor, taking a bite and crunching angrily.

"You know, You could have just said you wouldn't do anything." Came a familiar voice, and your attention snapped up from your pickle, to Bucky. You hoped the kitchen was dark enough to hide your blush, because at the mention of lying and Loki knowing it? It made you extremely nervous.

"No Bucky...I..." You shook your head quickly, eating the pickle again. "Tony's just an ass." You mumbled in response. You internally winced when Bucky sat down beside you, munching on a pickle of his own.

You risked a glance in his direction, holding back a small choking noise when you made eye contact before quickly ripping your gaze away. You normally could hold a straight face and keep things dulled to a non-awkward state, seeing as you'd become pro at hiding your feelings, but after Tony's big question, you were having a tough time trying to keep the reigns tight.

"So, what would your answer have been?" Bucky asked curiously, giving you a playful shove with his shoulder once he finished the last of his pickle. You rolled your eyes, giving him a small glare.

"Probably in a relationship, I don't like the whole friends with benefits idea..." You mumbled with a shrug. Bucky raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

"How come? I mean my answer would be the same, but I'm curious." He replied, and you felt your cheeks grow significantly hotter at the mention of him choosing the same as you.

"I dunno..." You said, shrugging again as though it had become a bad habit. "I guess cuz I uh...I wouldn't want it to be meaningless?" You offered. Truth be told, that was only part of the reason. The main reason you'd rather choose the relationship would be because you had a hell of an amount of feelings for the man, but another part was because you secretly relished in the idea of him being yours and vice versa. You'd had serious relationships in the past, but you'd never felt quite the same chemistry you'd felt with Bucky...even though that chemistry was still one-sided.

"Yeah...that's not fully what I'd say about myself." Bucky said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. You raised an eyebrow, risking a peek up at him, surprised to find...he was blushing? 

"What would you say then?" You asked, before you could even think of stopping yourself. Bucky cleared his throat, not meeting your gaze. A small part of you had the fairy-tale hope that this would be a cliche moment of "I actually really like you, let's be together" confession, but the realist in you quickly shooed the wish away.

"I'd want it to mean something of course, but just the thought of having sex outside a relationship seems kind of, I don't know...sad to me. Making love is a lot better than fucking in my opinion." He said with a shrug, eyeing you carefully. You couldn't help the crestfallen look that settled on your face, and he raised an eyebrow, lifting your chin gently. "And it wouldn't be fair having to hide feelings that were more than just physical attraction" He murmured quietly. 

You had a brief moment of panic, thinking that he was talking about your feelings for him, and you shot to your feet, Tony must have fucking blabbed!

"L-look Bucky I didn't intend for you to ever find out because I know you don't see me as anything more than a friend and I know you probably feel obligated to pull the "it's okay champ you'll find someone who will reciprocate those feelings for you one day" speech because you're one of my best friends and I love you for that and I'm sorry if you feel awkward about Tony telling you about me fe-" You rambled on quickly, making hand gestures as you struggled to defend yourself.

Bucky had stood once you had, looking completely confused.

"Hold on, Y/n wait a sec" Bucky said softly, putting a hand on your cheek to try and calm you down. Your heart seemingly leaped out of your chest, and if you hadn't still been tipsy from earlier and too frazzled to think straight, you would've teleported to your bedroom right then and there, avoiding this talk altogether, but something in Bucky's expression made you freeze up completely.

"Bucky I'm sorry...I don't want you to hate me...please I can keep this to myself and you can pretend like nothing happened and we can stay friends right?" You whispered, tears forming in your eyes. Bucky shook his head, tucking some hair behind your ear as he pulled you into a hug.

"Y/n, I was talking about my feelings for you...if I'd known you felt the same..." He whispered into your ear, trailing off. You pulled away just enough to look at his face, his arms still around you.

"Wait, what?" You asked, completely dumbfounded at his words. He was joking right? This was just his way of trying to make you feel better, right? Some sort of unknown guilt trip on your end causing him to imagine having feelings for you?

"Y/n I love you, as more than a friend." He replied, removing his arms from your wist to cup both of your cheeks with his hand. The contrast of his metal hand on one cheek in comparison to the warmth of his other on the opposite made a shiver course down your spine, but you didn't move, you simply looked up at him in shock and wonder.

Instead of verbally replying, you closed the distance between the two of you - bringing your lips up to meet his, your palms on his chest. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, and you poured every ounce of emotion you could into the kiss, finding yourself tugging on his shirt. You didn't want to ever part, but your lungs screaming for air demanded you break away. You looked up at him, stifling a snort of laughter when you saw the dreamy smirk on his face. 

"You taste like pickles." You teased, but Bucky shook his head.

"No, that's you." He replied, and you crossed your arms over your chest with a small smirk.

"Rematch?" You said, Bucky leaning in to touch his forehead to yours, intending to kiss you as you'd asked, but the door to the kitchen burst open.

"WHO'S EATING MY PICKLES I HEARD THAT" Came an outraged drunken voice, obviously Tony. You let out a yelp of surprise, but when you noticed what Tony was wearing, you had to stifle a howl of laughter.

"Tony... is that Natasha's combat suit?" You asked, not really believing your eyes right now. He was wearing a tight black leather body suit, obviously a woman's, and had a fire engine red curly clown wig on his head.

"Hey, you left so Bruce took over your turn and dared me to do this, I gotta say I'm a lot hotter than Nat." He decided, looking at his distorted reflection in the fridge. "BUT HEY DON'T EAT MY PICKLES." He whined, getting back to the point.

You grabbed another pickle, handing it to Tony to shut him up. In turn, you followed him back to join everyone else in the livingroom.

You found your hand slipping into Bucky's, returning to the game with him, a little more excited than you'd previously been...maybe it'd be more fun now that you weren't worried about hiding any feelings or secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continuous patience, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of fluff! <3 Maria will be next and I honestly have no idea what the heck I'm going to do with her, so be warned the next chapter might be pretty awful, apologies in advance.
> 
> I hope everyone's having an amazing summer! (If you've not on summer break I hope you're amazing nonetheless)
> 
> Thanks again! Love you <3


	10. Unfortunate but temporary hiatus

Very sorry to say this but some stuff has occurred in my life that's kind of left me rattled and scared and such, which could evolve into a restraining order. I haven't had any sort of motivation to write due to the occurrence, so I owe it to you guys to give a heads up that I won't be active for a certain bit of time - I may only need a few days to relax and pull away, or I may need a week or two. I don't know yet - it just depends on when I get the motivation or urge to write again.

I'm so sorry for any inconvenience or disappointment this may cause, and but nope you all understand. 

You're all amazing, and I really aim to be back within a few days, but it all depends on my personal wellness and comfort to be able to sit down and write without feeling nervous to write certain topics requested.

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'm so sorry this isn't an actual chapter update l. 

Love you guys, thank you again and please take care and try not to hate me too much. <3


	11. Maria Hill - Truth

"Truth" You said with a shrug, not really caring at this point as to what Tony asked you. As far as you were concerned, your life was an open book since you joined the team, since they seemed to know everything about your life.

"Bad choice in my opinion, but meh, one can dream." He said with a sigh, then glanced over at Maria, raising an eyebrow when he caught her gaze lingering on you for a split second.

"Or maybe a fantastic choice. Alright Y/n, what're your thoughts on our lovely miss agent Hill over here? Seeing as she always seems to be looking at you I can't help but think there's some sort of past argument you two had that resulted in her shooting you dirty glares all the time." He asked nonchalantly, and you felt your stomach lurch.

Maria shot dirty glares at you? Now, normally if it were anyone else you wouldn't give two shits and a flying fuck about what they thought of you, but you'd been harboring an enormous crush on Maria for quite a long time. Nobody knew of course, seeing as the topic on if you had a crush never actually came up and everyone assumed if you did, it would be either Steve or Thor due to them assuming you were straight and tended to flirt with them more than the rest.

But you weren't straight...entirely.

The only reason you flirted so much with Steve and Thor, was because it was fun. Steve got flustered and stammered a lot when you flirted with him, and Thor would either get confused or take everything literally, which was almost just as funny. 

You weren't one who flirted with someone you liked in more than a friendly way...which was why it stung so badly when Tony said Maria shot you dirty looks.

"W-what?" You asked, lacing your hurt with confusion so you wouldn't give anything away.

"Stark, that's enough." Maria warned, not giving any inkling as to if there was any truth to Tony's words.

"Oh please Hill. We all can see that you have some sort of hostility toward our lovely little Twitch over here, so don't you want to hear her opinion on you?" Tony goaded on, and you saw Maria grit her teeth, shooting you an apologetic look that basically went un-noticed by yourself, due to you watching your feet.

"Fine Tony. If you really wanna know, I like her. A lot. But thanks to your revelation it doesn't fucking matter." You snapped, then vanished, teleporting to the hallway and walking to the bathroom to lock yourself in there. You faintly heard the sound of something smashing and yelling erupt from the living room, but you ignored it, leaning over the sink as you looked at your reflection, biting your tongue to keep yourself from crying.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a soft voice.

"Y/n? Are you alright?" Came the familiar tone of Maria, and you held your breath, struggling between the choice of staying quiet or responding.

You finally settled on the latter, breathing out slowly.

"Yeah...I'm fine." You said quietly, knowing if you spoke a fraction louder your voice would be noticeably shaky.

"Can I come in please?" She asked, and you bit your lower lip before letting out a small sigh and unlatching the door, opening it to reveal a rather red-faced Maria.

"I feel like I should ask you if you're okay...what happened in there...when I left?" You asked, holding back a small laugh at how her hair was a little ruffled up. She frantically attempted to try and tame her hair, smoothing it down with her hand quickly.

"Tony was talking shit so I almost made him shit himself." She said with a shrug, causing you to snort. You hurriedly covered your mouth, feeling your cheeks grow hot after the ugly sound emitted from you.

Maria surprised you by reaching out and pulling your hand from your face, giving you a small, warm smile.

"I like it when you laugh." She said softly, and you knew your cheeks were flaming at this point.

"But Tony said..." You began, knitting your eyebrows together in confusion, but Maria cut you off.

"Tony's a delusional idiot. You of all people should know that by now. He doesn't have the slightest clue as to how I feel." She replied simply. You blinked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"And...how do you feel then?" You asked, unsure as to where the sudden bravery came from.

"Well I certainly don't hate you if that's what you'd like to know." She replied, carefully dodging the actual question. You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Spit it out Agent Hill." You replied, still having no idea where this was coming from. You were filled with sudden courage, not shying away or finding an excuse to get out of being around her like you normally would.

"And if I don't?" She asked, obviously trying to challenge you in a joking manner.

"I-I..." You stammered, suddenly losing your previous composure at this now seemingly one-sided sudden sexual tension that had arisen.

"You'll what?" She asked softly, smirking in a slightly teasing way as she moved a little closer.

"I'll kiss-" You were about to blurt out, but Maria's lips were suddenly covering your own, a small, muffled squeak of surprise finding it's escape from between the two of your mouths. 

Once she pulled away, you noticed that your hand had found it's way to her hair. You were panting a little as you attempted to regain your breath, looking at Maria in utter confusion and pleasant surprise.

"Will you now?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow, and you lightly smacked her shoulder with the hand not currently occupied in her hair.

"I would have, had you not beat me to it." You replied, a blush fairly evident on both your and Maria's cheeks.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. GUYS GET OUT HERE" Came the excited yelp of Tony, who was standing at the end of the hall and able to see clear as day everything that had just occurred. 

"Oh for crying out loud..." You muttered, shaking your head as you looked at Maria. You got a sudden spark of an idea, leaning past her and flicking your wrist, the door closest to Tony flying open, hitting him head on, which sent him flying back into the room.

"Come on, I wanna show you where I go to escape that bumbling buffoon's antics." You murmured, taking Maria's hand and pulling her out into the hall and toward the elevator, not risking a glance back for fear of what looks were being cast your way from those who'd gathered around Tony's now giggling and groaning form on the floor.

"I won't show anyone your secret hiding spot then." Maria replied with a small laugh,and you couldn't help but laugh as well, honestly more relieved than you had been about five minutes prior.

Maybe Tony helped after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the little delay on updating at all everyone. I had a bit of a problem with a guy I babysat for that was pretty freaking scary, so I've been kind of out of writing for a while. Everything seems to have settled down for me though - event wise and emotionally, so I'll hopefully be updating my fics a lot more!
> 
> Thank you SO much for your love and support and patience on an update, and I can't express just how much I adore you guys!
> 
> Love you, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Sam's chapter will be up in the next couple of days! :) <3


	12. Sam Wilson - Truth

After a few moments of pondering, paired with Tony gesturing for you to hurry up, you finally made your decision. " Truth" You said, shrugging as casually as possible. In all honesty, you weren't extremely worried about him asking you anything, as lately your life was basically an open book. 

However, your confidence faltered when you saw Tony's expression - pure mischief. You'd forgotten the one secret you'd managed to keep from the group - the one secret only Tony of course knew. He was your best friend, he knew everything about you, including the shit you uttered while passed out drunk on his bed when you couldn't find your own, leaving him to sleep on the floor because of "cooties". 

Tony, who was already slightly hammered at this point, grinned at you. 

"Perfect! Alright Y/n, since you wanted to pull a chicken shit move and be all confident about choosing truth, why don't you inform us about that little one night stand you had last weekend? And let us know exactly who it was that got the pleasure of...what was it you said in your sleep...oh right! "Pin me to the floor and fu-" He said, but you teleported to his side and clamped a hand over his mouth, wanting to stop what was about to come out before it was WAY too late. 

Unfortunately, even as you'd managed to censor the horribly graphic words that Tony was about to utter, everyone's interests were peaked at this point. Especially Loki. It was no secret that the god harbored a serious crush on you, but you'd been quick to friend zone him; Your excuse having been something along the lines of "you tried to kill me like three times, you tried to enslave the human race and I don't date aliens", he'd accepted it pretty well. However, he still held a great interest in what you did...especially sexually. 

"Ringpops!" You exclaimed, hoping you could get out of answering this, but Tony quickly tutted, waggling his finger. 

"Now now, Twitch. You know that's only for dares. Nice try, answer the question for the class" Tony replied, and you shrugged your shoulders in defeat. 

"Fine, okay, but in my defense I was totally drunk" You lied, and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Lie, she was sober and made the decision with full discretion." Loki offered, and everyone in the room "oooooo'd" 

Except for Sam, who was looking a little uncomfortable. 

"You guys are fucking animals, you know that?" You exclaimed, then sighed, mumbling under your breath so nobody could hear.

"Sorry, what was that?" Tony asked, that glint of drunken mischief still in his eyes as he watched you squirm under all this heat. 

"FINE!" You roared, finally snapping. "I slept with Sam, okay? And you know what? It was AWESOME." You yelled, getting in Tony's face. Loki looked startled, and Sam looked like he wanted to shrink, as everyone had slowly turned to look at him.

"Hey, I enjoyed it too" He defended with a shrug. Bucky's mouth was hanging slightly ajar, while Steve's face as almost as red as yours. While it was known that Steve himself had had a few affairs recently, he still blushed like a schoolgirl whenever the topic of sex, or anything sex related came up. Pun intended. 

You were extremely embarrassed now, deciding to just vanish to your secret spot, needing to cool down for a bit. Tony always did this - he was your best friend, but he'd always had ways of butting into your personal interests and fucking shit up.

You'd liked Sam for a while, and when you and him had finally hooked up, it felt like a dream come true! However, when you'd both finished and the lights had dimmed, you snuck away. He'd passed out, no surprise, but he'd also been slightly drunk. You'd taken that as the reason for him wanting to do anything physical with you, as most of the time he tended to just avoid you and play nice. 

Since you were in your spot; a vent above the training arena, you hugged your knees to your chest. True, it may have been that you were just a tad melodramatic over something so silly, but what was really hurting you was the fact that Sam literally hadn't said a word to you since you'd slept together. 

Now, you were all for one night stands in the past, but a part...a HUGE part of you had secretly been hoping that you and Sam could become something more than just friends. However, him not talking to you, AT ALL, and him making it a point to completely avoid you unless absolutely necessary, had given you no choice but to simply bury your feelings for him.

You shuddered, silently cursing Tony for bringing it up in the first place. You'd been perfectly content with just attempting to move on, maybe even start giving Loki a chance since you were desperate enough to get over Sam, but after Tony brought up the fact you'd slept with Sam in front of the group AND Sam, well you couldn't deny that you had feelings for him that were a lot stronger than like.

Not necessarily love, but it was a pretty strong emotion you felt for him, all the cliches; butterfl5ies, weak knees, stammering, blushing, you always experienced those things when he was around or when he addressed you.

You could kiss both the chances of being with him, and getting over him goodbye. You were utterly and emotionally screwed at this point, too far in to just shut down your heart, and not far enough to just make a move and hope for the best. 

You'd been so lost in thought, you hadn't noticed someone had crawled into your space - the still pretty large air duct above the arena. A tap on your shoulder broke you from thinking, and resulted in you lashing out, and grabbing their hand, nearly breaking it out of defense, as you'd been so startled. 

Speak of the devil. 

"Tony, what do you want?" You snapped, letting go of his hand and turning your back to him again, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to keep yourself from simply leaving him alone in the dark - you were honestly hoping he'd come to apologize, even though that was NOT proven to exactly be his style.

"I came to tell you a thing. Now I'm not gonna say sorry cuz you don't just apologize for going too far in a game of Truth or Dare - not exactly a good look to apologize for a game ya know?" He began, and you sighed, shaking your head.

"Get to the point Tony, what's the thing you want to tell me?" You said, pinching the bridge of your nose out of frustration. 

"Well, you see, I talked to a certain god, and may have bribed him to peek into Sammy's mind..." He began, and you choked on your own tongue.

"Tony! What the hell? You know Loki has feelings for me, that's really insensitive..." You exclaimed, turning again and slapping his arm, fairly hard as well. 

"Ow! Hey listen, for one, Loki actually had moved on, he met some girl named Linda and boy is she a looker, but that's not the point. He took a peek in Sam's head and I've got some news for you if you wanna hear it!" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows. You frowned, knitting your eyebrows together. Although it was killing you that you didn't know what Sam was thinking, you didn't want to know. 

If he wanted to tell you what he was thinking, that was his choice, you didn't need messenger boys doing dirty work behind his bath. You shook your head.

"No Tony, just let it go. He doesn't want to admit to me himself that it was meaningless sex, I don't need to find out from a third party." You finished, then vanished, flopping down on your bed face-first. Tony let out a rather unmanly squeak at the prospect of being left alone in a dark vent, not really sure which way to get out now. 

You dozed off for a little bit, but woke up to three knocks on your door. You sighed, standing and drowsily walking to answer it. You were about to cuss at tony for waking you up again, and tell him you didn't want to know, but you stopped when you realized it was Sam standing outside your door.

"Y/n? Sorry did I wake you up? I uh..I'll come bac-" He stammered but you cut him off, raising your hand and gesturing for him to come inside.

"I shouldn't be sleeping this long anyway." You joked, biting your lip as he walked in, you shutting the door once he was through. He went and sat on the couch in your little living room that made up part of the quarters you lived in. You sat down beside him, keeping a fair amount of distance just so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for him. 

"I just wanna say sorry for Tony asking that question in the first place..." Same said, and you couldn't help your shoulders slumping a little bit, the hope that he'd come in to talk about something else fluttering out the window - it was just nice guy Sam again. The nice guy Sam you'd come to adore. 

"It's okay, it's my fault he knew to begin with, none of this is on you." You replied quietly, shaking your head. 

Out of nowhere, Sam reached over and took both of your hands, looking you in the eye. You swallowed a lump in your throat, those familiar butterflies threatening to burst out of your stomach. 

"I also want to thank him...I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you about us...since it happened but I keep being a pussy and ignoring it all. I didn't want for us to be just a one time thing, not only was that the most mind blowing sex I've ever had, but you're one of the best girls I've ever met...So, uh..." He stopped, not knowing where to continue, as he'd lost his train of thought. Fortunately, those butterflies couldn't take it anymore and you had to act.

You leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet, soft, and quick kiss, but it still held all of the meaning you needed. He released your hands, granting you the ability to cup his cheek as you stared into his eyes. You broke out laughing, shaking your head as you let go, leaning in to kiss him quickly again. 

"Y/n?" Sam asked, looking serious all of a sudden. You bit your lower lip, nodding.

"Would you maybe uh...wanna go out sometime?" Sam asked, and you broke into a grin, nodding as you hugged him tightly.

"No shit Sherlock! Of course I want to go out with you...I have for a long long time."

You were about to kiss him again when an air horn sounded over the intercom, causing you to both flinch and bonk each other right on the forehead. You groaned, rolling backward and laying on the couch, outstretched. 

"Congrats you little shits! I knew it'd happen eventually, and it's all thanks to me being the biggest asshole of a friend in the world!" More air horns sounded as Tony's voice echoed around the speakers in the room. You groaned, flicking your wrist and muting the speakers, looking over at Sam and grinning.

"Shall we continue then?" You asked softly, grinning mischievously. Sam returned the grin, pinning you down on the couch, and you had a general idea as to where the rest of the night would take you.

Not that you were complaining of course- because at least this time you knew it wouldn't just be a one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, first of all sorry you guys for not having updated in like...almost a gosh darn year. Life kind of got the best of me for a little while and I focused on only updating certain stories when I felt like writing, and then nothing at all for the last little bit. I finally graduated, so I'm done school and while I have a full time job, a boyfriend, and a social life, I'm going to be spending a lot more time writing when I get the chance, because I'm not longer stressed with school work and exams.
> 
> Thank you all so much for getting this to 20k views, that alone is insane enough as it is, and I'm once again so so SO sorry for being inactive and neglecting to even tell you guys what's up. I love you all and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Wanda will be next, and then Pietro will be the last truth before we get into the smut for the dares, so hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen! :D 
> 
> Love you guys and stay wonderful. Any feedback is welcome - constructive criticism is always appreciated. You're all amazing. I can't thank you enough for being so patient. <3


	13. Wanda Maximoff ~ Truth

"Truth" 

You finally breathed out after a moment of inner turmoil. You were battling a lot inside your mind after trying to decide what to answer to such a commonly simple question. If you were drunker, perhaps you wouldn't have thought so much into it; confessing a deep dark secret, or performing some unbearable or, more commonly, sexually embarrassing task. 

Tony rolled his eyes, looking rather annoyed over your chicken-shit answer. He was hoping for this game to kick off to a badass, embarrassing start. But...he supposed he could work with this, after all, he DID have quite a few questions for you that he'd always been too sober...or scared to ask. 

Seeing as if it were just the two of you and no rules were involved, you probably wouldn't hesitate to punch his god damn lights out should he cross any lines or boundaries.

"Alright Twitch, since you're so eager to tell the truth in front of everyone, which way do you swing exactly? Cuz we know everyone here's interest - including mine, ya know, the whole occasional dude on dude action not off the table for me"

Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows at you teasingly. You froze, knitting your eyebrows together as you were bombarded with his..well, extremely personal question.

In truth, you knew everyone was simply expecting you to say "Straight" and leave it at that; but things were never that simple. You were pansexual, not really attracted to one gender over the other, moreso focused on getting to really know a person, attracted to them for their personality, not what was between their legs.

You hadn't come out, simply because you were terrified. Even with the bisexual Tony who was ever accepting, and this family you'd made when they'd taken you in as one of their own; you trusted them with everything, and your biggest fear was disappointing them, as stupid as that sounded in this generation, which was accepting of almost everything.

Of course screwing a horse was still frowned upon, but that's just something that shouldn't even be thought about, let alone acted upon.

So, here you were, completely speechless as you tried to frantically decide what you would say. Finally, your gaze landed on a figure in the far corner...Wanda.

She'd been one of your closer friends since you'd joined the Avengers team, and in all honesty, that friendship had turned into a crush on your end. You'd been falling. Falling hard and fast for the Scarlet Witch, her often quiet demeanor changing when the two of you hungout with each other. 

Your friendship just...worked. Whenever one of you was feeling down, the other immediately picked up on it and did whatever they could to lift your spirits. 

You remembered one day when Tony was getting on your nerves more than usual, and you'd locked yourself in your room. Wanda had come, banging on your door, demanding you let her in.

Of course you'd been hesitant to even open the door, but you never ever said no to Wanda, so after waiting a moment, you grumpily flung the door open, to reveal a flustered looking Wanda with a 12 piece box of chicken nuggets from Don's, and a pillow with Tony's face on it with the words "Punch me" written below it.

Closer friends, you realized was an understatement; Wanda was your bestfriend, and you would do anything for her...and anything to keep that friendship from being ruined.

With a deep breath, followed by a loud, possibly over dramatic sigh, you answered.

"I'm pan."

You answered simply, and while there were a couple of raised eyebrows, only one spoke up.

"Pan? You're no pan, Lady Y/N...you're a lady!"

The Norse God exclaimed, looking utterly shocked at the fact that you had just tried passing your sexuality...or as Thor understood, your actual physical being...or perhaps identification, off as a common kitchen object.

His innocence, you couldn't help but let out a laugh, shaking your head.

"No Thor, I'm Pansexual."

You said, then quickly added

"It means I'm attracted to people's personalities and people in general for who they are, not their genders."

You simply added that, to avoid confusion from Thor, and have to answer the "You have intercourse with frying pans?" comment, that you always knew was inevitable to those who were uninformed. It wasn't his fault of course, he didn't understand; but once he grasped the concept, he shrugged.

Wow, it wasn't as scary as you thought it was. Although, you knew it could have been worse, should you not have been blessed with these people as your chosen family, and you couldn't imagine the pain some people went through having to come out to their old-fashioned or closed-minded parents or family members.

"I mean...that's pretty hot"

Tony offered, and you laughed, shaking your head.

"Too bad your personality drives me up the wall, Tony, you don't stand a chance."

You shot back, to which the crowd in the room responded with a bunch of "oooooo"'s and laughter. All through this though, Wanda was simply staring at you quietly, a knowing look on her face. You frowned, knitting your eyebrows together as you finished your turn; daring Clint to grind on Bruce for 25 seconds. Once that was done, you excused yourself from the room, vanishing and re-appearing in the front foyer of the building. 

Wanda hated you now...you knew it. The woman you had developed extremely strong feelings for, hated you because you never once mentioned which way you swung. You fought back tears, wondering where this wave of emotion was even coming from; it wasn't like you ever stood a shot with her, right?

You were so lost in your own thoughts, you didn't hear someone walking up behind you, until a gently tap was felt on your shoulder. You jumped, whipping around, in a fighting stance, ready by reflex. However, it was simply the girl you'd been pining after...it was Wanda.

"Y/N, why did you go? The game's no fun without you there"

Wanda asked, her heavily accented voice laced with concern, her eyes sad. You felt guilty, but quickly broke eye contact, staring at the floor.

"Wanda I'm sorry I never told you...about...ya know?"

You managed, fighting back tears. You figured you were about to lose a friend because you hadn't trusted her with your biggest secret...your closest friend.

"I'm not mad...I...it makes me happy actually"

Wanda said with a small smile as she reached for your hand tentatively. Your stomach did a trapeze act, and your attention snapped back up to meet her gaze.

"Happy? Why?"

You asked, absolutely dumbfounded over the fact that...well, she was holding your hand for one.

"Lyublyu, that means I stand a chance. I assumed you were straight...and well"

Wanda's voice was shaky, but it was as if your dreams were finally coming true. Was Wanda...did she like you back?

"I'm gay, Y/N, and I've liked you for quite a while now. I was hoping maybe you felt the same?"

She asked, her voice quiet as she was now the one to break eye contact, tearing her gaze away from yours to focus on a random plant in the corner. You couldn't help yourself, grinning ear to ear as you pulled her into a tight embrace.

"If this is you asking me out then the answer is yes, you Bozo. I do like you."

You confessed, still unable to stop smiling. 

Wanda burst into a wide grin, and cupped your face with her hands, about to kiss you; only to be interupted by a loud buzz over the speakers in the ceiling. 

"HOW COME I DIDN'T GET AN INVITE? CAN I JOIN YOU LADIES?"

A very very, VERY, drunk sounding Tony sounded over the intercom, and you snorted with laughter, covering your mouth quickly to hide your embarrassment. You should have known these little confessions were never truly in private around here. After all, she still had to sweep her bathroom for cameras every time she had to shower to make sure Tony wasn't spying.

"Go to bed Tony!"

You yelled back, knowing full well he could hear you.

Your gaze drifted back down to Wanda's, and you smiled.

"Wanna go for chicken nuggets?"

You asked hopefully, thinking McDonald's would be a pretty nice first official date.

Besides, maybe, seeing as it was close to 2am, the restaurant would be empty enough for the two of them to actually have a good heart to heart about...well everything.

Wanda grinned, giving your hand a light squeeze.

"Let's go, you're buying this time though"

She teased, leading you out the front door of Stark tower, the two of you giggling as you ignored Tony's drunk pleas for the pair of you to wait for him to come down because "I want Nuggets too!"

Maybe truth or dare wasn't such a shitty time after all...and you might have to buckle up and thank Tony somehow in the near future if things went well between you and Wanda.

You definitely owed him...probably a nugget or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as always guys ~ it's been a damn long time, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Life gets in the way and I got a bit selfish - but I realized that I really miss writing, so I'm fully intending to get back into it during my free time.
> 
> I love you and missed you, and thank you again ♥
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! :) It's shorter but It's 3am and I'm craving chicken nuggets super bad...so sue me ♥ ;)
> 
> thanks again everyone ♥ Enjoy some nuggets if you can cuz I certainly cannot, Mcdonald's is too far and it's in a sketchy neighbourhood so...RIP my nugget dreams :'(


End file.
